Most vehicle manufacturers today are building small to midsize pickup trucks, vans, and utility vehicles that are at best suited to carrying small sized loads. However, this limits the utility of the vehicle when it comes to carrying longer loads, such as lumber, carpet, pipe, etc., in a safe and simple manner. Typically one would have to have the materials delivered, at additional cost and at inconvenient times. Otherwise, one must purchase, at a much higher expense and complexity, other means of securing and stabilizing a longer load than the vehicle can normally safely carry.